Her Story
by Ms-Montana
Summary: This is her life.And the story behind it. I suck in summarys.My first story, please be gentle.Maybe there a some spoilers.PLEASE READ AND PLEASE REVIEW. Chapter 8 is uup now!
1. Nightmares

_No._

_It couldn't be like that._

_Never._

_I saw it in their eyes._

_The loud shots._

_Why?_

_Why?_

_The elevator door closed. _

_Everything went black._

Then she woke up. Tears were in the girls eyes. She began to cry. Quiet.

Nobody should hear it.


	2. Best friends

**Chapter 2 : Best friends**.

She took her schoolbag and went out of the flat. It was a bad day. Very bad. It was her 14 birthday. She really hated her birthday. It was because…

She couldn't even think about it.

When Lucy came to school her best friend was waiting for her. Jess Flack, who was one year younger than Lucy, was standing in front of the biology class.

"Hey, Lucy. Happy…"

"Don't even say it."

"Sorry." Jess knew why Lucy said this, but it wasn't her fault.

Lucy was 3 grades over Jess's class. Lucy had skipped 2 grades because she was a wiz kid. But Lucy didn't want that. It was because of this one guy. Lucy Messer hated this guy. But she didn't want to think about him.

Then Lucy said:

"Sorry. It's just… you know."

"It's o.k. I know."

Jess knew everything about Lucy Messer. She was her best friend. Always. And Lucy knew everything about Jess. She knew that Jess's father, Don, was often drunk after his girlfriend died. Lucy knew that he had a One-Night-Stand. Lucy knew that Jess's mother got pregnant after this One-Night-Stand. Lucy knew that Jess's mother walked away one day after her birth. And she knew that Don really loved his daughter and he named her after his dead girlfriend.

Lucy knew Jess since Lucy was one year old. They met at the lab and became best friends. But they were different. Physically and Psychically. Jess had green eyes and black, straight hair. But Lucy had blue eyes and brown hair. Like her father. And her mother's curls. Jess loved make-up, clothes, shoes, boys and stars. Lucy loved biology, history, baseball, horror movies, books and TV shows. Yes, they were different. But best friends.


	3. Out of Jess's sight

**Chapter 3: Out of Jess's sight.**

When school was out, Jess went to the lab. Adam was there. And his baby daughter

Amy. She was 3 months old. Kendall, Adam's wife, was on maternity leave but sometimes she came for a visit with Amy. Like today.

"Where's Dad?" Jess asked.

"I don't know"

"What are you doing?" Jess almost shouted. Adam was holding a gun in his hands and looked like he wanted to shot at his computer.

"Oh… Nothing." He put the gun away. Jess rolled with her eyes.

At his moment 2 CSI's came in. Mac Taylor and Danny Messer. With them was

Abby Taylor-Bonasera. She was 8 years old. She had long brown curls like her mother. And green eyes.

"Hey, Jess. Have you seen Lucy today?" Danny asked.

"Yep. But don't congratulate her for her birthday. That's a very bad idea if you want to stay alive." Then Jess laughed.

Danny replied:

"I know. But what should I do?" Danny's eyes looked very sad.

Jess didn't know an answer.

"What will you give her as birthday present?" she asked.

"A silver necklace. I think she will like it. What gave you her?"

"Lip gloss, and the "SAW"collection. She really liked it."

Jess hoped Lucy liked it. Jess knew how much Lucy hated her birthday. And why she never came to the lab. Jess knew how Lucy felled. But in a different way.

"Can Lucy come…?" Jess wanted to ask.

"No'! She can't! You know that." Danny answered fast.

Jess sighed.

"Do you know were Dad is?"


	4. The grave

Chapter 4: The grave

After school Lucy went home. She couldn't go to the lab like Jess. She wasn't allowed. Her father didn't allow it. Danny Messer was afraid of his daughter. Lucy understood this, but she didn't like it. It was because of this one guy. He hated this guy so much.

Damian Johnson.

Damian Johnson.

After her homework she decided to visit her mother. Her mother's grave.

Lucy went out to the cemetery. When she came to Lindsay Messer's grave she began to cry. She couldn't stop it. After a minute she had to go.

At home she went to bed. It wasn't night but she only wanted to sleep.

To forget.

After half an hour Lucy was asleep. And she had a nightmare.

_A little girl in her mothers arms._

_Blood._

_Everywhere._

_Shots._

_Guns._

_Tears._

_Screams._

_Everything black._

When Lucy woke up she cried. She stood up and took the picture frame next to her bed. It was a photo of her mother and Lucy. Danny Messer had made it.

Then Lucy remembered the day the 11 years ago…


	5. Flashback

Chapter 5: Flashback

"_Hey Lindsay, hey Lucy. How are you today? Today is your third birthday, you know?" Stella __said to her goddaughter._

"_I now, auntie." she said with her little-girl-voice._

"_She is happy about it. She is wearing her birthday present." Lindsay looked at the pink dress, Lucy was wearing. _

"_She's a little cutie." Stella said with a laugh on her face. _

_Then the elevator doors opened._

_Three guys came out._

_They had guns in their hands._

_They shot._

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Everywhere was blood._

_The pink dress was full of it._

_Lindsay was lying on the ground._

_Lucy was there too._

_She saw the guy._

_His almost black eyes._

_His grin._

_The tat on his arm._

_Then everything went black._

Lucy heard that someone opened the door. She wiped her tears away and went to the living room.

"Hey Dad." she said.

"Hey muffin. Jess told me that I'm not allowed to congratulate you to your birthday. But… Happy birthday, Lucy."

"Dad… O.k. Do you want something to eat? I have pizza here."

"You are more an adult than a teenager, you know?"

"Yep. But someone has to be the one" she said with a little sarcastic laugh.

Danny didn't say anything.


	6. A real cowboy from Montana

Chapter 6: A "real" cowboy from Montana

During they ate the pizza, nobody spoke a word. After the meal Lucy opened her birthday present.

"I told you I hate my birthday"

"But…"

"I have told you I don't need a birthday present"

"I know…"

"And I get a silver necklace?"

"Yes, you're my daughter and…"

"Dad!"

"Lucy, please. Let me do that." Lucy sighed. She hated it when her father was like this.

"Dad, you don't have to do that. But… O.k."

Then Lucy looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's 5 o'clock. I need my laptop."

"Lucy, it's 7. Do you tell me what do you mean?"

"Sure. In New York it's 7. In Montana it's 5. And today is my and…"

"… Noah's birthday. How could I forget that?" Danny laughed. Lucy went to her bedroom, switched on her laptop and sat in front of her webcam.

Noah Parker was Lucy's boyfriend. He was born on the same day as Lucy but he was one year older. He was living in Bozeman, Montana. His mother Robin and Lindsay Messer went to the same high school. When Lucy was a half year old, Danny and Lindsay made a holiday and flew to Montana. There they visited Robin and her husband Chris. Lucy and Noah played together and since this day they're mothers wanted to be a couple. Noah had an older sister, Jordan and younger twin-siblings, Nathan and Jane. Noah and Lucy shared they're first kiss when Lucy was 10 and Noah 11. Since then they were a couple. But Noah lived in Montana so they phoned every week and talked with they're webcams.

"Happy birthday. How is it to be 15?" Lucy asked. When she talked with Noah it was like…

"Nice. I had a great birthday party. I bet it was better than yours. And am I allowed to say "Happy birthday"?"

"No. And I didn't have a birthday party."

"Happy birthday. Do you want to know my present for you?"

"You're a dead guy, Parker. But... What's my present?"

"I have sent the box with the mail. I asked your father to give it to you. I think it's in your room." Lucy looked around in her room. Then she saw it. It was a big box. Lucy opened it in front of the webcam. It was full with marshmallows and a smaller box. In it was a little wristband. Lucy smiled.


	7. Danny's flashback

Chapter 7: Danny's flashback

Danny heard how Lucy laughed. He smiled. Lucy was like an adult. She cooked. She made the washing-up. She cleaned her room. She made her homework and did everything for school alone. She made everything. After Lindsay's death she became very quiet. Nothing. After Lindsay's death Danny had worked very much. Too much maybe. He had often let her alone. And he didn't allow her to go to the lab. He was too afraid. That the guys could come back. That Lucy could be hurt again. The last time she was lucky. She survived. But the surgeons had to operate her brain, because a bullet was in it.

From this time Lucy was a wiz kid. She learned to speak Italian fluently. She could read and write. She skipped 2 grades. But she didn't want that.

And Lucy had nightmares. Every night when he was at home, Danny could hear her cry. But today Lucy hadn't any nightmares. They had ended. That was what he thought.

Mac and the whole team wanted Lucy to come to the lab but she didn't. So they didn't see her since the accident. They didn't know how she looked like. More like her mother or her father. Danny always wanted to be a good father. To protect his daughter. But sometimes he couldn't. He knew that Lucy would never say that, but he knew it.


	8. Unsolved

Chapter 8: Unsolved

It was late at night and Mac Taylor was sitting in his office. Like he did it every year on this day. He read the case file of a murder. The one from Lindsay Messer. Then his wife Stella came in.

"Mac, don't want you go home? It's late and I don't know if Chris and Abby are sleeping. The babysitter went home half an hour ago." Christian Taylor-Bonasera was their 10 year old son and 2 years older than his sister Abby.

"I'm just reading Lindsay's case file."

"You read it every year. If it would change anything I would read it every time but it doesn't."

"Stella, you know that I swore myself that every case file will lay on this desk until we solved the case."

"Sure, I know that. But we can't do anything. In a bad way the case is solved."

"In a very bad way. But Damian Johnson, Alex Chester and Josh Turner aren't arrested. They don't get their punishment. Like they should. They go free because the only witness, who could identify them, was a 3-year old girl with a bullet in her brain." Mac said. Stella knew this. She knew it so good. She had seen them with their guns but she got shot too and fell to the ground and when she woke up again she couldn't remember. And there wasn't another witness. Except Lucy. But she was only 3 years old.

"Today is Lucy's 14th birthday. I would like to see her." Stella said.

"You haven't seen Danny today. When Jess asked him if she could come to the lab, he almost freaked out." Mac told her.

"I mean at home." After the incident Lucy had very worse nightmares. And every time someone of the team visited her she began to cry. And after sometime, when they didn't stop, Danny thought it was a good idea that nobody should visit her. Only Flack saw her sometimes, because of Jess. Because she and Lucy were best friends. After Lindsay's death Mac had seen her only sometimes, but the last time he saw was her 7th birthday.

"Mac, come on. I want to go home." Stella began to beg. Mac switched off the light of his lamp and they went out of his office.

**Hope you liked the update.**


End file.
